kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Orga
Kamen Rider Orga (Ω) 仮面ライダーオーガ, Kamen Raidā Ōga?) is a fictional character in the Japanese television series Kamen Rider 555. It was the 6th Rider Gear produced for Kamen Rider 555, and appeared only in the movie "Paradise Lost." Kamen Rider Orga exists in a world where the Orphnoch have taken over the planet and the humans are slowly being exterminated. The Orga gear was recorded as the fifth Rider Gear created by Smart Brain, after the Faiz and Kaixa Gears were stolen by the humans and the Riot Trooper gear had undergone mass-production. Created alongside the Psyga Gear, the Orga Gear is regarded as a "perfect" gear, and therefore it can only be worn by Orphnoch. Kamen Rider Orga has a more ornate appearance than any of the previous Gears, the Rider form having robes made of Soul Foam for a majestic appearance. Orga appeared to have immense strength on par with Kamen Rider Kaixa, however it appears to be much slower than Faiz. Unlike Psgya, the Orga gear's weapons are still visible while not transformed, although Orga's sword, the Orga Stlanzer, is not disguised as an everyday household item. The Orga gear was given to Yuji Kiba after he had been fooled into thinking he had been betrayed by the humans. (In the television series, he obtained the Kaixa Gear instead and became Kamen Rider Kaixa.) He only transformed with the Gear once however, before he was killed by the Beast Orphnoch and the Orga gear self-destructed. Abilities The Orga Gear gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform. Statistics *'Height': 195cm *'Weight': 96kg *'Punching power': 5t *'Kicking power': 7t *'Maximum jump height': 50m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/6.3s Armor Information The Orga Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor does not exist until the wearer transforms. * Full Metal Lung: The chest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand light Anti-tank weaponry. * Orga Core: In the center of the Full Metal Lung is a large glowing red dome. This is the primary reservoir of Photon Blood. * Photon Blood: A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Orga Driver. Orga produces even more Photon Blood than Psyga. * Omega Streams: The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Orga, this path is gold. * Photon Terminals: Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. * Sol Foam/Metal: Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Orga Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. * Crystal Scope: The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems and have a limited amount of x-ray vision. Orga Gear The Orga Gear is an advanced belt and cell phone developed by the Smart Brain corporation codenamed Emperor Belt of the Earth. When activated by the Mission Memory they activate the Orga armor. The Gear is usually stored inside Smart Brain headquarters along with the Psyga Gear while not in use. Aside from the construction differences, it shares a similar design to the Faiz and Kaixa Gears. * Orga Mission Memory: A small metallic card key with the Orga symbol on it. When this device is inserted into certain parts of the Orga Gear, it turns them into powerful weaponry, also allowing the weapon to “EXCEED CHARGE” after pressing enter on the Orga Phone. * SB-000B Orga Driver: An ornate belt that generates the photon streams for the Kamen Rider armor. If the belt is removed, the armor disappears. The belt straps of the Orga Gear were made of leather rather than metal; a leather holster was strapped onto its right side. * SB-000S Orga Stlanzer: Dubbed The Sword of Hades. By plugging the Orga Mission Memory into the sword, then touching ENTER on the phone, the sword can EXCEED CHARGE and create a powerful attack. The attack itself, dubbed Orga Slash, has the weapon extend a photon blade which can either counterattack or capture a target before destroying it. Apparently, the Orga Stlanzer also has a gun mode and has been theorized that, in a way similar to the Delta Blaster, it can EXCEED CHARGE to perform Orga's Rider Kick, the Emperor Smash. * SB-00P Orga Phone: This trans-generator, shaped like a phone, is the control unit of the Orga Gear and the primary storage place for the Orga Mission Memory. The Orga Phone's design was based on the Faiz Phone design. It is assumed to be capable of functioning as a normal phone as well. The Orga was programmed with high-pitched touch tones and a command voice similar to that of the Kaixa Phone. Orga Command Codes The Orga Gear has several command codes that can be punched into the Orga Phone to perform different functions. All of these codes require the Orga Phone and Orga Driver. * 000ENTER: After entering the code the Orga Phone will say “STANDING BY”. When the Orga Phone is inserted into Orga Driver slot, it will say “COMPLETE”. The wearer will then be transformed into Kamen Rider Orga providing they are a powerful Orphnoch; otherwise there will be an "ERROR" and the Orga Driver will violently eject from the wearer. Humans cannot wear this belt at all. * 103ENTER: When the Orga Phone is turned into Phone Blaster and this code is entered, it will say “SINGLE MODE”. The Blaster can fire a continuous beam of Photon Energy for about 3 seconds. It has 12 shots until it must be recharged. * 106ENTER: When the Orga Phone is turned into Phone Blaster and this code is entered, it will say “BURST MODE”. The Blaster can fire 3 round bursts of Photon Energy. It has 4 bursts until it must be recharged. * 279ENTER: If the Phone Blaster is empty and this code is entered, it will say “CHARGE” and will proceed to recharge the weapon. This takes about 5 seconds. * Call: Pressing the "End Call" button will switch off the Orga Driver and cause the Sol Foam and Sol Metal to disappear. Other names There are other names of Orga, the icon itself, Orga was also called: * Kamen Rider Omega * Kamen Rider Ω * Kamen Rider 000 * Kamen Rider Oga * Kamen Rider Ohga * Kamen Rider Orgah Pics Gallery Notes & Trivia References External Links Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:555 Riders